Ninjutsu Rhapsody :DD
by Wild Loof
Summary: A parody on Bohemian Rhapsody and talking about each character. Only the main folks so far
1. Sakura

Ninjutsu Rhapsody Number 1!

Disclaimer: Bohemian Rhapsody belongs to the cool kids in Queen. Also, don't take these parodies to mean that I don't love all Naruto characters. I just went a little crazy pointing out their annoying traits (except maybe Kakashi?)

I see a little sillouette of a ninja

Sakura! Sakura!

Do you see the odd pink hair?

She's in love with Sasuke

Too bad that he hates her guts!

SHE'S ANNOYING

she's annoying

SHE'S ANNOYING

she's annoying

Someone please kill her off!

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

I'm super cute

And Sasuke is my man meat!

NO YOUR NOT

PLEASE STAB OUT MY EYES WITH CLEATS

Spare me from seeing her face again!

She's really annoying

Worse than that, she's boring

KILL. HER. OFF.

STAB HER IN THE FACE

KILL HER DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

STAB HER IN THE FACE

KILL HER DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

STAB HER IN THE FACE

KILL HER-

STAB HER IN THE FACE

KILL HER-

STAB HER IN THE FACE

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

Go. Ing. In. To. Her. Face. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Oh mama mia mama mia

There is blood on the carpet!

Please Sakura

Don't bleed on the Grecian ruuuuuuuuuuuug

the ruuuuuuuuuuuuug

the RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG

air guitar!

LikeI said, I love Sakura...really...I swear...


	2. Sasuke

Ninjutsu Rhapsody Number 2!

Disclaimer: Same at the last one >o I don't own BR or Naruto. By the way, I mean it when I say that I love Sasuke. I'm not being sarcastic like last time...really..

I see a little sullouette of a ninja

Sasuke! Sasuke!

Do you see the creepy red eyes?

He's out to kill his brother

And he's kindof a psycho!

ONE-TRACK MINDED

one-track minded

ONE-TRACK MINDED

one-track minded

He gets pissed when he loses!

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

I'm an avenger

My team sucks monkey eggs

NO THEY DON'T

YOU'RE A HARDASS BUTTFACE

Stop acting like you're such hot stuff!

Naruto beats you all the time

And he's still the team dunce

HO. LY. CRAP.  
DON'T GET BIT BY HIM

IT'S A CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE!

DON'T GET BIT BY HIM

IT'S A CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSE!

DON'T GET BIT BY HIM

IT'S A-

DON'T GET BIT BY HIM

IT'S A-

DON'T GET BIT BY HIM

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

Kill. O. Ro. Chi. Ma. Ru. Kill. Him. Dead.

Oh mama mia mama mia

You are going quite insane!

Please Sasuke

Pretend that you're not a jackaaaaaaaaass

jackaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass

jackAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS

air guitar

YAY SASUKE! WOOO


	3. Naruto

Ninjutsu Rhapsody Number 3!

Disclaimer: This one is actually the main character! WTF! (not a disclaimer but meh...)

I see a little sillouette of a ninja

Naruto! Naruto!

Do you see the nine tails?

He likes to eat ramen

In fact, that's all he really does!

HE'S A SCHITZO

he's a schitzo

HE'S A SCHITZO

he's a schitzo

He has gates inside his brain...

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

I'm just an orphan

But I'll be Hokage!

DID YOU MISS THE FACT THAT

YOUR POSESSED BY A KITSUNE!

Please get over Sakura. She's a jerk.

Kage Bunshin

no Jutsu

A. JILL. ION.

OOOOH

CAN I TAKE ONE HOME!

THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE

CAN I TAKE ONE HOME!

THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE

CAN I TAKE ONE HOME!

THEY'RE SO-

CAN I TAKE ONE HOME!

THEY'RE SO-

CAN I TAKE ONE HOME!

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

Dis. Ap. Peared. In. A. Puff. Of. White. Smoke.

Oh mama mia mama mia

You are such a clueless guy

Please Naruto

Punch Sasuke on his good siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

good siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

good SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE

air guitar

I loff Naruto...I want one...


	4. Kakashi

Ninjutsu Rhapsody Number 4!

Disclaimer: Kakashi is hot. You have been warned

I see a little sillouette of a jounin

Kakashi! Kakashi!

Do you see the excess head gear?

He is always late and

reads porno books all day!

WHAT'S UNDER THE MASK

what's under the mask

WHAT'S UNDER THE MASK

what's under the mask

There's no doubt he's super hot!

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

I always look bored

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHEN WE'RE

SINGING A SONG ABOUT YOU

Use your sharigan tocopy usand sing along!

He is totally cool

but kindof a bastard

CHI. DO. RI.

WHY DID YOU TEACH SASUKE

THAT TECHNIQUE!

WHY DID YOU TEACH SASUKE

THAT TECHNIQUE!

WHY YOU TEACH SASUKE

THAT TECH-

WHY YOU TEACH SASUKE

THAT TECH-

WHY YOU TEACH SASUKE

Shurikeeeen -en -en -en

You. Got. Beat. By. Iz. U. Mi. Ha. Ha.

Oh mama mia mama mia

But you knew that I'd say that!

Please Kakashi

Don'tcopy meany moooooooooooooore

no mooooooooooooooooore

no MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE

air guitar

3


End file.
